


Bros being Bros

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE3H Wank Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Explicit, The top version of and they were both bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sylvain and Claude reach a compromise when their plans to have sex are ruined by both wishing to top; having a nice mutual wank instead, talking about deep topics and Sylvain's feelings.
Relationships: Mentioned Sylvix - Relationship, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Wank Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861228
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Bros being Bros

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus for wank week! Originally planned for the free day, but it naturally fits with the 'mutual masturbation' prompt too, which had previously been art only. Hope you enjoy!

Everything goes swimmingly at first. Making out as they have often done, hands mutually caressing skin. Nothing out of the ordinary. Although prior to this moment, they have spoken about jumping forward with their friends with benefits arrangement, so both are aware of this leading to more.

Which is fine on either end whilst they’re still clueless. Up until the moment Sylvain, with his lips kissing Claude’s neck, says, “Can’t wait to fuck that sweet ass of yours,” and everything comes to a screeching halt.

Claude’s hands push Sylvain back by his arms, eyebrow raised. “Wait—you want to top?”

“Yeah?” Sylvain stares, adding, “Don’t tell me _you_ want to as well?”

“I thought you’d want to bottom, Gautier.”

“ _Me?_ Why?”

“You already prance around women and hide how you like men, too.” There’s an amused smile on Claude’s face. “Is it any wonder that I’d question your, _oh man, I love ravishing pussy_ antics as well?”

There’s a pause before Sylvain laughs, shaking his head. “All right, yeah, I can see that. But no, seriously, I enjoy topping for real. And you want to as well, huh?”

“Yeah.” Claude leans back on his hands. “So, enlighten me. What do we do now? A battle to the death?”

Sylvain hums. Both are clearly as stubborn as each other, not wanting to budge a single amount. There’s no other choice but to suggest, “Well, we’re already pretty hard. How about we jack off and have a chat? Like two good bros do, you know.”

“Oh, wow,” says Claude, laughing. “Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

And so, the pair get straight to it. Neither have any qualms about pulling down their trousers and underwear. Somehow, the hilarity of the situation erases any insecurities or nerves one might have over whipping their dicks out. Claude even lets out a low whistle when seeing Sylvain’s.

“Man,” he says. “Not exactly small, are you?”

“Changing your mind?” Sylvain wiggles his eyebrows for good measure. Claude grins, giving Sylvain a kick.

“Not this time. But good luck to anyone who has to take _that._ I’d have expected that to be a point you use when trying to pick up women.”

“Nah. That _screams,_ ‘I have a small penis and no idea how to use it’ instead.”

“Good point.”

The two are soon coating their hands in lube and get to business. A couple of quiet groans, although aside from this, the situation is fairly relaxed. They lean back as though simply grabbing a drink together.

And, without dwelling on the steps they must take to have sex, the two now have all the freedom in the world to talk about what they like. “Sylvain, you’re a smart dude.”

“Why, thank you.”

“It was a statement, not a compliment.” Claude flashes Sylvain a grin before continuing. “So surely, I am not alone in being incredibly suspicious on a number of things around here.”

“Oh, what in particular? Because that is a _whole_ list.” Sylvain’s spare hand lifts into the air, ready to bring down his fingers with every point he makes. “What exactly _is_ the deal with the professor and the Sword of the Creator, where Crest Stones come from, all those blurred details on the monastery’s history …”

“Right?” says Claude. “I’m in the library often, and you know, it really is suspicious that Seteth takes books away all the time. Also irritating, when I’ve been trying to learn more about all these … suspicious factors.”

“I thought he would just take away anything that has the word ‘sex’ in it.”

Claude roars with laughter. “Probably that, too. But it’s almost as though they’re hiding something. Like Flayn … Such an unusual girl. If you can even call her a _girl_ with how she’s most certainly not a child.”

In the excitement of Claude bringing this up, Sylvain’s body jerks and reminds him that he is, in fact, masturbating right now. “Fuck—almost forgot.” He settles back with a new pace, before adding, _“Right?!_ She’s definitely naive, which would make you _think_ she’s a child. But isn’t it odd that she’s not aged one bit over all these years, and always brushes over her age? Seteth, too …”

“I’m one-hundred percent sure Seteth is her father instead,” says Claude. “And I am also rather certain some of those around us are immortal beings. Or something.”

There’s a momentary silence, all but for the sound of their hands against their members, the increasing heaviness of their breaths and the occasional hum of thought. “Man,” says Sylvain eventually. “There’s so much we have no clue about, isn’t there?”

“Yeah, I’m still figuring out a lot of stuff. Sometimes I wish the professor had recruited Linhardt, too. Imagine how much the three of us could figure stuff out together.”

“We should do this more often.” Sylvain’s eyes flicker between their penises. “Talking about monastery shenanigans, I mean. Not the wanking. Although the wanking _is_ quite nice as well.”

“Two bros chilling together, as you said,” says Claude, the two of them sharing a laugh. “I’ve also not forgotten about those who slither in the dark. Everything feels like it’s been pushed to one side with Edelgard, but … Who _are_ they? What do they want, and why did they need Flayn’s blood? Unfortunately, with all the plans I must make in the war, I’ve not been able to dedicate as much time to research. But it’s not left unforgotten.”

“You know you can always call on me to help work stuff out with you,” says Sylvain. “I might pretend I’m dumb, but as you said, I’m pretty smart. So call on me whenever you need to.”

“Sure thing.” Claude inhales sharply. “I keep forgetting my hand is currently on my dick.”

“Right? I’m only going at it half-heartedly. Not really fantasising while you’re here.”

A grin returns to Claude’s face. “What _do_ you fantasise about? The line of pussy and ass waiting for you?”

Sylvain grins as well, although it fades much faster than Claude’s own. “Eh … not really.”

“Oh.” Claude blinks, inspecting the slight furrowing of Sylvain’s eyebrows. “You think about _someone.”_

“Mm. Someone in particular, not just random men or women. Kinda makes me feel bad, but I guess that’s what happens when you’re simping for a friend, I suppose.”

“Who is it?” There’s no answer, but it only takes Claude a moment to say, “It’s probably going to be one of your childhood friends, being as you strike me as the type to cherish that lifelong connection and develop real feelings from it. And with how you were both recruited … It’s Felix, right?”

The surprise from Claude guessing on his first try lingers only for a moment; Sylvain hums, a smile creeping to his face. “You’ve got it.”

“That’s actually real sweet. I thought I noticed something from watching how the two of you react. All that teasing you do, how he almost seems … soft around you, sometimes. And the protectiveness on the battlefield.” Claude smiles, pausing for a moment to let out a quiet moan. “You … you should talk to him, you know.”

“I want to. But I’m considering waiting for the war to be over, first. There’s a lot of pressure on us all right now, and I feel as though asking him to be with me would be a distraction.”

“That’s fair. Well, you can rest assured that he most certainly likes you back. You can see it from a mile away.” There’s a pause, before Claude adds, “I’m also pretty sure he’d be a virgin, so take care of him.”

Sylvain laughs, nodding his head. “I sure will. And—thank you for talking about this with me, dude. It’s reassuring to talk about my feelings for him. If there’s anyone _you_ want to talk about—”

“That, my friend, is left in my own secret little world.”

“Fair enough. We all have our secrets.”

The two share a smile and, soon enough, their release, somewhat of a surprise when their minds are mostly focused on their conversation. Both have a mutual agreement kept to themselves; this was the best outcome after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight.


End file.
